Somebody Save Me
by Reader's Delight
Summary: Loki is back, to serve punishment on Midguard and to find a path to redemption... but is it possible? Will feature all avengers plus Fury and Coulson. One OC. Pairings are as follows: Pepperony, Clintasha, past Peggy/Steve and Steve/waitress from film, Bruce/Darcy and Loki/OC. Warning: could be triggers, mention of torture and rape, nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello lovely people of the avengers fandom! this is my first foray into the fanfic world of you! i love the avengers and who else is super excited for Thor 2? i'm going to see it on the 30th :) anyone else? okay guys you know the drill please read and if you like it then review sil vous plait! i don't bite promise!

Warning: could be triggers for some people and vague mention of rape and torture but nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: these lovely characters belong to marvel not me, i just like playing with them :)

Please review!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was dark. The streets of Manhattan were shrouded in an inky veil of black, the only coming from the harsh beams of car headlamps and the soft yellow glow from the only buildings open at this stupidly late hour. Pubs and clubs. The song of late night New York rose and fell every second. The drunken, happy laughter from the pubs, raucous laughter from a teenagers forbidden house party, the growls and roars of the never ending traffic and the soft swell of dance music spilling into the street from an underground club filling the air. It was familiar, the sounds of people's lives rushing around, always drawing closer to its end but the humans in charge of the time limit letting themselves live for every second of it. It was reassuring, ever present and completely and utterly beautiful.

At least, that's how it seemed to a girl lying unnoticed in the middle of the sidewalk, watching her life flow onto the ground around her.

Life is so precious, for such a fragile, fleeting thing, the girl mused as she watched her blood, shockingly crimson in the suffocating darkness, fleeing from her body as if it couldn't wait to get the hell outta dodge. The thought was so ridiculous it made her chuckle slightly, and then she wished she hadn't, as intense, fiery pain raced through the numerous cuts lacing her body from the slight movement.

The ugly red lines covering her skin were all different: some were long and shallow, hardly even scratching the upper surface of her arms. Then there were the short deep ones, punching gaping holes into her stomach and thighs (what was left of them anyway).

They were what were going to kill her she thought derisively, too far into the shock from blood loss to feel appropriately scared at the thought of dying. She wasn't weak willed. She had done everything she could think of in those first few weeks to avoid those awful men and the… things they wanted to do… but she was only human. Too long without food and water or the constant agonizing pain she received for her disobeying and she simply gave up. Allowed them to do… what they had wanted to with her body while she floated on the edge of consciousness, in too much pain and too hungry to care anymore.

Of course, when she had woken up and been fed her first meal in almost a week, she felt disgusted, dirty, ashamed of what had happened to her… but there was nothing she could do now.

Her dirty, torn clothes (a forest green long sleeved shirt and denim jeans) barely gave her enough material to protect herself from the cold bite in the air. Then again, she thought as a particularly painful jab of pain jolted through her system, she'd be dead inside 5 minutes anyway. Then she wouldn't feel the cold. Not where she was going.

Her long blonde hair, greasy and matted with the crimson blood still pouring from her body, was stirred by the breeze, a deceptively caring caress that made her want to hysterically laugh until she sobbed. Nobody cared for her anymore. She couldn't remember her father, her mum had died of cancer last year and her boyfriend (sweet, funny, cute Aiden) had died in the battle for Manhattan last month.

There was nobody left to care for her.

The pain was getting worse now. Sharp jabs that made her want to curl in on herself, over and over and over again the blows came until she wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She had no breath left with which to breathe, let alone scream. The oppressing darkness around her was intruding into her field of vision, so slowly, like a lover's gentle touch, gently stealing her last defence to the darkness.

"Help me, please…" she whispered into the night, finally scared of her impending death, but knowing that nobody would hear her, there was nobody to help her.

She was going to die.

Before the darkness fully stole her vision though she saw a figure, clad in gold and green, the most curious of costumes, running full speed to her side. He had long (for a guy at least) black hair and worried looking, large green eyes. She felt like crying. Here was someone, trying to help her she gathered from the way he was gently pushing aside bits of her clothing looking for her serious injuries and stiltedly trying to comfort her, but he was too late. As her eyes began to finally fall closed she managed to get her dull, pain filled, green eyes to meet his panic stricken ones, trying to convey her gratitude that (although he was a perfect stranger) she wasn't going to die alone.

Then her eyes slid closed and she let the darkness steal her from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! As promised, another chapter, and its on time! Sorry if this one is boring for you, but it does outline Loki's motives and how I'm going to characterize him, so please stay with me. It will get better! Also sorry for the cliffie at the end ;) Have any of you seen Thor 2 yet? Because I gotta tell you, it is FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC! Sooooo good :) thank you to my lovely reviewers, favourites and followers and enjoy the chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: not mine, I just love to play with the characters :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Loki stared out of the massive bay Windows looking out onto the streets of Manhattan dispassionately, the freedom of the ignorant citizens below him taunting him with possibilities lost and mischief not caused. The newly named avengers tower (where the members of the team defending earth from attack lived) was an incredible structure Loki grudgingly admitted, the glass allowing him to see outside but nobody outside able to see in.

His new prison was a definite upgrade to the last two.

The allfather, in his mercy, had decided that Loki's crimes had been far more impacting to Midgard and so he should be punished by the midgardians. That was of course, until after he had spent a year in the prisons of Asgard, under the 'care' of bastard prison guards whom had seen fit to add an extra clause to Loki's punishment.

It has to be said that asgardians, while proficient in many ways of life, torture was not their strongest subject. Of course, most torturers would seem tame in comparison to him. Thanos. Master supreme of torture, the courter of the Queen of Hel, dweller of the void between the realms.

Capturer of Loki Laufeyson.

Of course, only Loki, thanos and the general of the chitauri knew these facts. To every other creature, the attack on Manhattan was orchestrated entirely by Loki.

He never bothered to correct them.

What did they care that he had been as controlled by the tesseract as the archer, Clint Barton? What did they care for the torture and suffering Thanos 'tested' on him? What did they care for him?

His very own adopted brother, whom had claimed to love Loki as the brother he had never been, could not even tell the colour of his eyes had changed from their ever present green, to the controlling blue of the tesseracts power!

Brothers indeed.

But none of that mattered. The allfather had sent Loki (and Thor, the oaf) to Midgard for his punishment. Though his punishment was not to be decided by the earth's 'government'. It was to be decided by their heroes.

The avengers.

Which was the reason why he was imprisoned in this infernal tower. He and Thor had met the avengers upon the S.H.I.E.L.D flying fortress, where he had been caged (again) in the hulks pen, awaiting the avengers judgement on how he should be punished during his time here on Midgard. There was no torture they could inflict upon him that would be as awful as Thanos' and the allfather had taken his magic from his control, only able to be used in an emergency or if Thor granted him the right to use what had been his only constant companion in a world of fear and death.

There was nothing they could do to keep him from Thanos' wrath at his failure.

Eventually (after an increasingly lengthy discussion of ethics, morals, vengeance threats and the like) the heroes of Midgard had decided to keep him, alike a pet, in their tower to watch him and force him to share his knowledge of magic with them. The most tame punishment he had ever received. Of course, he would be surrounded by my the annoying mortals and Thor every day an constantly watched, but anything was better than Thanos cage of fear, depression and torture. Anything was better than Asgard, with its painful memories of false love and the revelation of his true (monster) nature.

Escorted to the tower by over a hundred of Fury's minions as well as the avengers was flattering, but hardly necessary. His magic was bound, he had no knives, he was gagged and utterly dejected. He had no fight left to give.

Which is what lead him to his imprisonment in this tower full of enemies, his willingness to fight for a cause. Foolish.

"Brother, we are invited to dine with the avengers. Will you come?" Thor. He never did know when to give up. Loki considered not going just out of spite, but he had not eaten properly for a good 3 years now. Barely feeding upon the scraps the other fed him, and then the food in Asgards prison left much to be desired. In short, he was hungry.

"I will. But I am not your brother Thor, you would do well to remember that." He gave Thor his reply as he swept from the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ah yes the archer Clint Barton, one of those whom the tesseract had also controlled. He was not surprised at the archers hatred of him. Loki shared the same sentiment. Being controlled was not pleasant.

"Come on Legolas, play nice. We still need to feed him, cause I do not wanna have to pay damages for a prisoners death due to neglect of his wardens." The man of iron, Tony Stark. Loki was not surprised that the dinner was his idea, the mortal was aggravating on purpose, trying to attain a reaction. It would take far more than an awkward dinner to get a rise from him.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it" the archer mumbled under his breath and they all exited the tower.

What a strange sight they must make, Loki mused internally. A band of heroes and their prisoner walking the streets of Manhattan to eat dinner together. Yet the other mortals walking the streets gave no sign of this being out of the ordinary. Mortals. He would never understand them.

Of course, it was likely not many of those walking around them knew who they were. Other than Tony Stark, none of the other members of the avengers were very famous or, like the captain, wore masks hiding their identities from the public. Loki himself had of course only been seen by S.H.I.E.L.D agents, whom were sworn to secrecy, the avengers and 100 frightened people in Germany, none of whom had known who he really was. Maybe the sight wasn't as strange as its first appearance.

The captain had chosen their dining place, a small cafe facing the tower. A quaint little tea shop really, confusing Loki as to why they would want to eat there.

The confusion was gone a moment later when a waitress came over to take their drink orders and the captain blushed imperceptibly. A small smirk slid onto Loki's lips, making a note of the information he had required. After all, if he was to make an escape he would have to use very piece of knowledge offered to him on the avengers and their weaknesses. He did not want to hurt them, merely distract them as he made his escape. Where and how we would get anywhere he knew not, but anywhere was better than Asgard, Midgard or Jotunheim with their poisonous affiliates.

Dinner was a rather silent affair, the two assassins eyeing his every move, Stark concentrating on one of his devices with Banner occasionally looking over his shoulder and Thor and the captain eating their meals in silence. Loki of course was locked in thoughts of Thanos, wondering when he would try for his revenge. He would not have been able to penetrate Asgards defenses, though Midgard would be easy enough to reach. It was only a matter of time before He reclaimed Loki as his pet. He was so lost in thought that the sudden smashing of a glass made him flinch violently, and snap his head in the direction only the sound.

"Brother, what ails you?" Dammit Thor had noticed! Quickly Loki invented a half truth to feed his moronic not-brother.

"Calm Thor, the smashing of the glass startled me, I was lost in thought." There, the perfect lie. Close enough to the truth to sound believable.

The man of iron was watching him warily, but let the discussion go, and called for the cost of their meals. After paying, the seven left the cafe for the short walk back to the (cell) tower.

The silence of the avengers was the only reason he heard it.

"Help me, please..." it was a mere whisper on the wind of a female voice, so faint that for a second Loki had thought he had imagined it. His sudden stop had alarmed the avengers, they were reaching for their weapons as Loki strained his sensitive hearing, just barely making out the sound of stuttering breathing.

"Loki..."

"Thor can you hear that?" He interrupted the captain, looking at his brother in consternation. Confused blue eyes met his green ones.

"What? Brother I do not hear anything but the wind, are you unwell?" Loki drowned out the rest of Thor's concern, Loki's sense had always been far more advanced than Thor's. He was about to turn around and leave with the avengers, who still had not sheathed their weapons, but there was something about the voice... it reminded him of how helpless he had been whilst falling through the void.

With that thought he ran towards the heavy breathing, with the avengers cursing and running after him.

He lost the avengers a street away from where the breathing was coming from, where he was convinced was a woman passed out from too much intoxication.

He definitely wasn't prepared for what he found.

A young midgardian female, clad in a green top and a strange blue material of trousers with lank blonde hair, lying in a pool of her own blood.

He fell to his knees beside her, gently trying to decipher where most of the blood was coming from, a task more difficult than it sounded for there were a range of lacerations covering her body, though he decided that the deep stomach wound she had was the most dangerous to her continuing existence.

He wanted to save her. He didn't really understand why. Perhaps it was as penance for the taking and destroying of so many human lives he had done under the control of Thanos and the Other. Whatever the reason, when her eyes (green, like his) so full of pain and gratitude met his for a second before sliding closed, he did not think or even consciously decide on his actions.

He simply reached for his constrained, bound magic. Just as the avengers rounded the corner.


End file.
